And The Devil Will Drag You Under
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: Bonnie Bennett wants revenge but she can't use dark magic without someone suffering the consequences, when she needs a candidate to pay the price for her taking advantage of her powers Rebekah Mikaelson volunteers….Bonnie/Rebekah ON HIATUS
1. Part One: The Beginning

**Title: **And the Devil Will Drag You Under

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Rebekah (mentions of: Matt/Katherine, Jeremy/Meredith, Stefan/Elena. Caroline/Tyler, etc.)

**Summary: **Bonnie Bennett wants revenge but she can't use dark magic without someone suffering the consequences, when she needs a candidate to pay the price for her taking advantage of her powers Rebekah Mikaelson volunteers….

**Warnings:** Violence, Torture, Sexual Content, Homosexual Relationships, Language, etc.

_**Authors Note: So I am writing this story for two reasons: the first being, that there is an extreme shortage of Bonnie/Rebekah stories out there and I love the pairing and the second being, for Tori because she is awesome and I love her fics, her videos, and just her in general. This will be a five partner and will be mostly canon through 4x01. However, since canon fucking sucks ass I am going to obviously switch it up a bit, and I don't watch the show anymore so I only know as much about canon as Tumblr tells me so I really just don't give a damn about what is really going on show-wise. This story is fem-slash, meaning there will be some girl on girl action, if it goes beyond this first part. If that offends feel free to read something else by another author or one of my other woks and please don't spam my inbox. Suggested songs for this chapter, Placebo: Running Up That Hill, there is a reason that I used the lyrics here, it fits perfectly. Seriously I listened to it on repeat while writing this and it gave me some serious feels. Anyway no real editing here so please forgive the mistakes, I know you guys but editing just bugs the hell out of me. Love you guys! Enjoy! **_

**Part One: The Beginning **

_It doesn't hurt me,_

_You want to feel how it feels,_

_You want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me,_

_You want to hear about the deal I'm making…._

Running Up That Hill___-__**Placebo**_

Bonnie Bennett lay curled up in a ball on her queen sized the bed the images of her grandmother, Sheila Bennett, dying a second death in the spirit world, haunting her whether her eyes were open or closed. Even though she could no longer cry, she could still remember, still relive. She hadn't slept or eaten since it happened. She hadn't spoken to anyone in days. No one came because no one cared.

She had come to accept the fact that she was for all intents and purposes completely and utterly alone. No one had time for her because they're issues were more important. More important than her issues. More important than her grief. More important than her safety or her wellbeing. More important than their friendship. More important than Bonnie's life. Since she had learned what she was, and what she was capable of. Everything was more important than Bonnie. Elena's life. Elena's boyfriend. Elena's boyfriend's brother. Caroline's boyfriend. The people of this town. Bonnie was nothing if she wasn't saving them.

The only thing that gave Bonnie any importance was her powers. Her friends may have cared about her at some point but now, she was not a girl who they had all grown up with, all that she was, was a witch. A tool that could recite spells and that took on their consequences with a silent strength. And she couldn't breakdown, she had to take it, because when a tool was broken it was simply thrown away, no longer useful to those that used it.

And how much must Bonnie hate herself to take this, knowing that the very people she would die for wouldn't trouble themselves for her long enough to come by and see if she was doing okay after days of silence.

Her mother had left her not once, or twice, but three times now. Her father were never around long enough to realize that his daughter was throwing herself into life threatening situations on nearly a daily basis, though apart of Bonnie thought that he knew but he just didn't care. Elena had Stefan and Damon. Caroline had Tyler. Jeremy wasn't hers anymore, and as even while he was he was in love with someone else so he still hadn't been. Bonnie had no one and even then everyone expected her to treat them as if as if they mattered to her when it was obvious that she didn't matter to them.

The more that Bonnie thought about the more pissed she got. Her grief was slowly becoming consumed by anger. Anger at the people that she had once called friends. Anger at herself for becoming a victim, a willing captive. That was exactly what she was. She did things that she didn't want, went against everything that she believed. She put herself through more pain and more pain under the assumption that she was doing it for people who cared about her, when really she just had some fucked up twisted version of Stockholm's Syndrome.

It wasn't that the others didn't know pain, they did, but they also had people who cared about their pain. The one person who had cared about Bonnie's pain, Bonnie had just seen die a second death in her place.

The anger was becoming a tangible thing. It surrounded Bonnie like cocoon. Her misery enveloped her. The rage was comforting in way; it gave her something to focus on outside of the pain. The thing that brought her not comfort was the fact that she could do nothing about her anger. The new power source that she had found, a dark and seductive magic, if she were to use it again it would me more suffering to Sheila Bennett's spirit, because Bonnie didn't just have to pay the consequences for the spells she was forced to do for everyone else, she had to pay for the ones that she wanted to do for herself.

She Bonnie stayed curled in a ball letting the anger and bitterness build. Wondering how long she would be able to fight the growing urge to get some kind of revenge for the person she had been before all of this supernatural shit had taken control of her life, or for the shell of a person that she was turning into. Even with the consequences the need to make the others know the pain and hurt that they refused to acknowledge that she felt was overpowering. She would have to find a way to show them she realized, without the fucking nose bleeds or the gut wrenching sight of watching her Grams endure suffering that she be hers. She would have to find a way to take her choices back.

**:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson sat outside of Bonnie Bennett's house, in the car that she had rented, her hands clenching and unclenching around the steering wheel. Her blonde hair fell forwards as she bent her head and listened to the breathing of the witch hidden inside of the houses confines. She was the key to Rebekah's revenge.

After destroying her brother's supply of Elena's blood, she had thought that after snapping her neck that Niklaus would dagger, and lock her in the coffin that had been her home for so long. He had not, he had been telling her the truth when he had said that she meant nothing to him, she didn't even mean enough to be considered a threat anymore.

She wondered when it had happened, when she had began to mean so little to him, is she had ever really meant anything at all. She had given him everything, stood by his side through the best and the worst. Hundreds of years she had spent by his side and in the end he had been willing to leave her to be tortured in favor of saving a baby vampire who should have meant nothing to him who didn't think that he was good enough to lick the dirt off the bottom of her shoes.

She could have let her brother's blonde obsession and her friends kill him more than once. She had done almost as much as he to keep to keep him alive, she had almost killed to avenge his supposed death and he hadn't even bothered to let her know he was still living. Living and apparently not giving a shit about her.

She kept going over and over in her head the times that she could have left his side. The times that she could have gone and found her own happiness. But there was nothing out there for her any longer, she was alone. She was alone with hundreds of years of anger, resentment, and hatred built up for the ones that she loved, and nothing to do with all of it Nowhere to put the rage growing inside of her even as the emptiness inside of her also increased. But finally after hearing of the witch's failed trial with black magic, she had found somewhere to put it all.

Rebekah let go of the steering wheel, ignoring the dents that he hands had put in the wheel's surface. She got out of the car and made her way up the walk, wondering at how still the house was even with the witch inside of it. Day's had passed and no one had come to check on Bonnie. Rebekah was glad of it; she could use the fact to her advantage.

When she made it to the front door she knocked gently. When she heard no movement coming from the inside, she knocked harder. Nothing. She had to fight the urge to break the door down. If she was going to enlist the witch's help she would have to be civil. She had for all intents and purposes been the witch's enemy, and it would not be easy to win her trust. The first thing she would have to do she knew would be to ask for the witch's help in a way that made it clear that she could say no if she so wished. She couldn't manipulate the witch into servitude the way that her so called friends seemed to be so fond of doing, no, she would have to offer the witch and equal partnership, and convince her that it would benefit them both in the end.

Rebekah knocked again. Finally there was movement. She waited impatiently as the witch made her way to the door and opened it. The witch looked at her with obvious confusion. Then something akin to understanding crossed the witch's face. "You want something," she said her tone completely void of any sort of emotion, "Why else would you be here? Why else would anyone be here?"

Rebekah frowned. The witch sounded the way that she felt. She coughed lightly, looking away a moment, before turning back school her features. "Under different circumstances I would be here simply to thank you for keeping my brother alive, but as I now want him dead."

"He can't die Rebekah," Bonnie said. Rebekah found it sad that even now the witch was willing to keep her brother alive to protect he others.

"That doesn't mean that we torture him," Rebekah shrugged.

"We?" Bonnie asked clearly skeptical, "You were willing to kill when you thought that Klaus was dead and now you expect me to believe that you want to torture him after finding out that he is still alive?"

Rebekah sighed. This would obviously take some convincing and the truth was the only way that she could think to do it. "Things have changed," Rebekah said, "After everything we've been through he no longer has any use for me. It seems he doesn't care about me now that I cannot be used for his benefit. I thought that you of all people would understand that."

Bonnie winced at the implication in Rebekah's words but she could not deny the truth in them. "And so you want me to help you get revenge against Klaus?" Bonnie asked, "Why would I do that? What's in it for me?"

"I'm not just talking about my brother though I am sure you wouldn't have any qualms getting revenge on him as well," Rebekah said., "I'm talking about the others as well. The one's so okay with using you. The Salvatore. Elena. If I am hearing correctly now even Caroline Forbes has joined the club. You could help me get my revenge and I could help you take back your choices. They may have used us and thrown us away but that doesn't mean that we don't matter Bonnie. We matter, both of us. Think about where my brother would be without me, where the others would be without you. They don't see now, but we could show them."

Bonnie tried not to show how much Rebekah's words had affected her. How long had it been since someone had told her that she mattered in the grand scheme of things? And wasn't this what she wanted, to take back her choices. She knew that she couldn't trust Rebekah but if there was a way. "How would we do that?" Bonnie asked.

Rebekah smiled. She had said "we", it was a start/ "There are ways," Rebekah said carefully, "But they're very dark in nature."

Bonnie shook her head the image of her Grams popping into her head. "No," she said simply, though the pain in her voice seeped out a bit.

Rebekah managed to grab hold of the door before Bonnie could slam it in her face. "What if there was a way that you could practice dark magic without consequence?" Rebekah asked, "There's a spell. One I heard of long ago that allowed one of my brother's witches's to dabble in the dark without paying the price. She had someone else pay the price for her. Someone who Nik….no," Rebekah shook her head, "Klaus convinced to volunteer to take on the consequences."

Bonnie stopped in her tracks. If she could use dark magic without her Grams' suffering….if she could make them all pay. Show them what it would be like to have her as an enemy rather than a friend. But no, without a volunteer to take on the consequences she was once again powerless. "Who the hell would I find that would volunteer to do something like that," Bonnie asked, "Especially since as you say no one cares about me unless they want something and if anyone knew what it was for they would never agree."

Rebekah had known she would ask and so she had a ready answer. "You could use me," she said, "If you promised to show my brother no mercy then I would happily volunteer."

Bonnie blinked. It was obvious that she was serious. She wondered what Klaus had done to her to make her willing to go this far. The price from breaking the rules of magic was never a small one. There was a chance, especially for a Rebekah that this spell could end in death but Rebekah didn't' seem to care. Bonnie had no feelings for her one way or the other and so if she was willing to sacrifice herself and all that Bonnie would have to do would be to promise to show Klaus no mercy then really she was all for it. "How would we find the spell?" Bonnie asked.

"Invite me in and I will tell you everything." Rebekah said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's not as if you need an invitation," she said. She didn't know what the other girl was playing at.

"I won't force myself into your home and I won't force you into this plan," Rebekah said seriously, "If I wanted to use force there are plenty of witches out there I can victimize. I came to you because I knew that you would understand my motives and that this would be just as personal for you as it is for me. I don't want to use you Bonnie I want to work with you. I will show the spell and participate in it if and only if we will have a partnership. Do we have a deal?"

Bonnie eyed her critically. She had agreed to worse for much less. Besides if Rebekah backed out she would simply be back where she started. The powerless were always the most dangerous because they had nothing to lose and would in turn agree to almost anything. "Come in," Bonnie said and Rebekah had the answer to her question.

**:::**

Everyone was so busy dealing with Elena's vampire drama and Klaus being alive that no one really noticed the distance that Bonnie was putting between herself and the group. For once Bonnie was grateful for it. She had moved Rebekah into her home, not because the blonde had nowhere to go which was true, but because she didn't trust her as far as she could throw her and she wanted to have eyes on Rebekah at all times.

They had been digging into Klaus' witch reserves, things he had stolen or been given by the witches he had kept throughout the years, for days and there was still no sign of the spell. The problem was that Klaus had so many different hide outs and so many different places that held so many different things that they often had to travel outside of not just town, but state limits. It was becoming tedious and Bonnie didn't know how long that they would be able to get away with it without someone becoming suspicious. Worse than that it was becoming harder and harder to no suspect that Rebekah was merely trying to keep Bonnie distracted, to cover up something that Klaus was planning. The only thing that stopped her mind from going there was the fact that Rebekah was more than willing to allow Bonnie to ransack Klaus' reserves for any and everything that she might find to be useful one day.

Bonnie had learned more about magic from Rebekah in the last few days then she had known the entire time that she had had her powers. It was amazing how much the Original knew and even more amazing how much she was willing to teach. Damon, Stefan, and the other's had often questioned Bonnie's capability but that didn't stop them from using her and it had never led them to helping her develop the powers that they seemed to keen on finding lacking. They would have her blindly walk into her death on a whim rather than teaching her or even helping her finds other ways. With them if Elena was involved in was all or nothing. It had been that way with Bonnie as well but the more time she spent away from it all the more she had to ask herself why.

Things were different with Rebekah, while they were both focused on their ultimate goal, she didn't have any problem with teaching and exposing Bonnie to different things along the way. The way Rebekah saw it; making Bonnie a better witch could only benefit them both in the long run. It made sense, so much sense that she had to wonder why Stefan and Damon had never bothered. "They were probably scared," Rebekah said when Bonnie had mentioned it, "They didn't want you to become better because you would outgrow them. If you ever became knowledgeable enough to know how to fully use your powers then you would feel secure enough to actually say no to them. They wanted you weak enough to be able to manipulate, yet strong enough to do what they asked. Not only that but they wanted to make you feel inadequate so even if you didn't want to do what they wanted you would do it anyway because you would always feel the need to prove yourself worthy to them, even if it was only on a subconscious level." Bonnie knew that she was right, they had never wanted an equal, they had wanted a servant, they had broken her for their benefit, not caring at all about the girl that she had been before. It hurt Bonnie more than she cared to admit.

Today they were in St. Louis. Bonnie found that she liked it there. Especially the Missouri Botanical Garden, being there had renewed her connection to nature. Rebekah been more interested in the shopping, though if Bonnie were honest with herself then she would admit that shopping with Rebekah had been the most normal thing that she had done in ages, it was in fact kind of fun. Afterward they had gone to BB;s Jazz, Blues and Soups, Bonnie's very first jazz bar, where Rebekah had told her of life in the twenties and they had compared their knowledge of jazz culture. It was when Bonnie had found that her partnership with Rebekah was beginning to feel more like a friendship than her actual friendships back home that her mind went back to why there were actually there and Rebekah decided that they would go to Klaus' hideout come nightfall.

Bonnie had half expected Klaus to have some sort of hide out underneath the Gateway Arch. However, Klaus had gone the more macabre route and had chosen the Bellefontaine Cemetery. He had had a marble stone crypt built beneath a tomb emblazoned with their family name where Rebekah had said that Klaus had stored their coffins before he had graced Mystic Falls with his presence during the sacrifice.

Rebekah had found the hidden door with very little effort. Bonnie watched as Rebekah, flash light in hand, walked down the worn stone steps. Bonnie hesitated, before she followed at a less sure pace. The place was creepy and there were spider webs and unlit torches. Bonnie half expected to find a pile of bones at the bottom of the steps when they finally reached t hem.

Bonnie was so distracted that she tripped on the last step. Rebekah turned swiftly and caught her around the waist before she fell. "Be careful," she said, "This place was meant to trap those who weren't meant to see it." She helped Bonnie steady herself on her feet. She grabbed Bonnie's hand and turned back in the direction that they had been walking. "Don't let go of my hand until we get to the doors," she said.

Bonnie nodded before she realized that Rebekah couldn't see her. 'Alright," she said aloud. For the first time since they started Bonnie began to really question w hat she had gotten herself into. She gripped Rebekah's hand tightly, trying not to show her hesitance or her fear.

She followed Rebekah down the narrow hallways, staying closer to her than what was probably necessary. The flashlight in Rebekah's hand was their only illumination and Bonnie didn't like it. Sighing, she concentrated on the torches lining the walls until they were all lit. Rebekah paused and glanced back at her. "Why didn't I think of that?" She asked rolling her eyes at herself. She gave Bonnie a wink but kept hold of her hand even though they could both see much better with the torches lit. "Thank you," Rebekah said, "That's much better."

Bonnie stiffened. The action had been small and it had been something that she had done for her own benefit more than Rebekah's and yet she had still been thanked. It was an odd thing. In fact now that she thought about it Rebekah had thanked her for giving her a place to stay now that staying with Klaus was no longer an option even though Bonnie had done to keep an eye on her, she thanked her for agreeing to the plan and then agreeing to travel with her in search of the spell. Rebekah had thanked her more in the last few days than the people who she had saved countless times had.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked. She didn't need Bonnie (because she was Bonnie now and not the witch since they were partners), having a nervous breakdown in the crypt, she had meant what she had said about it being dangerous.

The question almost broke Bonnie. Still no one had been to check on her and yet here Rebekah was having only spent a few days in her presence as a partner rather than an enemy and she was concerned about Bonnie even in this slight way. Bonnie nodded her resolve to move forward strengthening, "I'm fine," she said, "Let's go."

Rebekah nodded and they continued to move. Bonnie could feel the magic pulsing from the walls. It was so strong that it made her head throb and her teeth ache. The more they walked the stronger it became.

Suddenly Rebekah stopped in front of a wooden set of double doors. "It's here," she said as if her stopping hadn't told Bonnie as much.

Rebekah cut off the flashlight and tossed it aside. She dug in the pocket of her jeans until she found the key. Sticking the key into the hole she unlocked it. She reached for the door handle with her free hand but Bonnie squeezed the hand that she held pulling Rebekah backward. Rebekah turned back to her looking annoyed. They were so close. The spell was here, Rebekah just knew it. "What is it?" She spat.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "There's protective spells around the entrance," she said irritably, "If you try to go inside you won't make it past the threshold."  
"Oh," Rebekah said realizing that she had gotten ahead of herself, "Sorry." She stepped to the side and allowed Bonnie to move slightly in front of her. "Be careful," she said, "If you can't dismantle them don't push yourself. We'll find another way."

Bonnie nodded stiffly unwilling to let Rebekah's concern touch her a second time. She was likely more worried about their plan than Bonnie anyway. Bonnie concentrated in the way that Rebekah had taught her and used her magic to tentatively push at the barriers surrounding the doorway to see if she if she could spell what spells had been used. They were complicated, but not as bad as she thought that they would be considering what they were protecting. She brought them down slowly, methodically, with some effort. "It's clear," she informed Rebekah finally, tiredly slumping against the wall.

"Thank you," Rebekah said softly, "You did well." Bonnie was stronger than she looked and Rebekah could respect her power and her drive. She was certain that she had chosen the right person to work with in this.

Bonnie nodded and they both stepped inside of the room. Bonnie used a little of the energy that she had left to light the candles along the walls. They walls were lined with shelves, shelves holding grimiores and journals, and spell books. There dusty jars of herbs and animal parts. There were nails driven into some of the walls, talismans dangling from necklaces hanging from them, and stones that Bonnie knew to be value scattered in places across the dirt floor. She shuddered at the feel of the power in the room her hold on Rebekah's hand tightening further, until she realized what she was doing and she let go of her hand completely.

"Take whatever you want," Rebekah offered as she had the other times with the other places that held Klaus' witchy secrets.

Bonnie looked at everything around her. She wouldn't even know where to start. She looked at Rebekah and shook her head. "Later," she said, "We find the spell and then we take only what we need to perform it, we'll come back for whatever else that I might need later." She just wanted to leave as quickly as possible, she was tired and the magic in the room only made it worse.

Rebekah scanned the room quickly until her eyes landed on something against the far wall. Bonnie watched as she walked over and picked up one of the talismans dangling from a silver chain. It was a belladonna flower with a blood red stone serving as its berry in the middle that winked at Bonnie in the light of the candles. "At least take this one," Rebekah said.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked reaching out and touching the flower.

"A deadly nightshade talisman," Rebekah said, "It hides one's dark intentions. Anyone who wears it can commit the most evil of acts and never be suspected of a thing."  
Bonnie looked from the talisman to Rebekah. "And you want me to wear it so I can commit acts of torture on Klaus and the others without them knowing it was me immediately?" Bonnie asked.

"The beauty of the belladonna is that they wouldn't know it was you at all," Rebekah said, "Even if you told them they wouldn't believe you. We both know that when you start in on them that if they don't suspect you then they will ask for your help or rather demand, with the necklace you could refuse them in the most cut throat of ways and they would still think you're their friend. They will be so focused on the beauty of the flower on the outside, that they won't realize how poisonous it can be on within."

Bonnie didn't miss the double meaning of her words. Bonnie held out her hand and Rebekah dropped the necklace into it. "Will you be able to see any of my darkest intentions?" Bonnie asked.

Rebekah shook her head. "Not unless you want me to," she said it was the truth. With the belladonna everyone around Bonnie would only see what she wanted them to see.

"Yet you would risk me having it," Bonnie asked, "Even knowing that if I decided to turn on you that you would none the wiser if I was wearing it."

"I know what all of your little friends meant to you before all of this and even now," Rebekah said, "You wouldn't have agreed to this lightly. I trust that you're all in."

Bonnie nodded, deciding not to press the matter further. She didn't even trust that she was all in but if Rebekah didn't doubt her then she decided not to doubt herself. "Let's find the spell," she said, taking the necklace and putting it into her pocket.

**:::**

Bonnie showed up at the Boarding House the next day with the deadly nightshade talisman around her neck under the guise of checking up on Elena. Bonnie smiled but felt nothing as Elena wrapped her arms around her claiming to be happy to see her. She listened as Elena went on and on about how she had been so worried about her and how she would have come to see her if not for her issues with consuming blood, when Bonnie knew that the only issues that Elena had were with giving a damn about someone's problems besides her own aside from anyone with a penis and the last name Salvatore.

Bonnie had thought that it would be harder to keep going with Rebekah's plan once she had actually seen Elena. She had thought that it would cause her to hesitate. However, seeing Elena only managed to piss her off and the fact that Elena even after claiming to be worried for Bonnie had only managed to talk about herself just pissed Bonnie off even more.

In all actuality Bonnie and Rebekah had been able to find the spell. The only reason that Bonnie had come was because they needed something that belonged to Klaus, Elena, Stefan, and Damon for the spell to work. Rebekah had had access to plenty of things that belonged to Klaus and Bonnie had had a few things Elena had left over her house from when they had actually spent time together that didn't involve Bonnie performing some sort of spell but the Salvatore brothers were a different matter.

When Bonnie had found that she could no longer stomach Elena's presence she cut off her rambling. "I'm not here for this shit," Bonnie said her patience completely lost, "The only reason I'm here is so I can steal something that belongs to your boyfriends' so that I can torture all of you just short of death and watch your world burn down because you all destroyed mine." Elena's smile didn't falter and as Bonnie looked down to see the stone on her necklace glowing brightly. "Hmm," Bonnie shrugged, "I guess it works."

Elena blinked at her and Bonnie thought that maybe she had been wrong. "Didn't you say that you had to go to the bathroom?" Elena asked.

Bonnie fought the urge to laugh hysterically. "Yeah," she lied, "_That's_ what I said." As she stood to go upstairs and snoop in Stefan and Damon's rooms she wondered how she hadn't noticed how intolerable Elena's presence was becoming before. Then again her emotions were heighted as a vampire and Bonnie could venture to guess the same went for her selfishness, because in spite of the pedestal they had all put Elena on she was selfish and Bonnie was beginning to realize that she had long ago stopped being worth dying for. Still she doubted that betraying her should be as easy as it was.

**:::**

Rebekah had just finished the circle of salt in the middle of the forest clearing when Bonnie appeared from behind the cover of the trees the night air blowing about her dark curls and her eyes looking particularly bright in the light of the full moon. She was holding one of Stefan's journal in one hand and Damon's leather jacket in the other. Rebekah smirked. "How's Elena?" She asked.

"Extremely willing to talk about herself and even less tolerable as a vampire than she was as a human," Bonnie answered frowning. She hated that her friendship with Elena had degenerated to such a state without Bonnie noticing and without Elena giving a damn.

"I could have told you that," Rebekah shrugged. She used dagger in her hand to carve a pentagram in the dirt inside of the salt circle. Seeing Bonnie face she decided to change the subject. "I see that you got what we needed."

Bonnie nodded. She tossed the jacket and the journal in the bucket where Rebekah had thrown Elena's spare cheerleading uniform and Klaus' sketchpad. She concentrated until the contents of the bucket caught a flame. She let the items burn down until they became ash ignoring the feel of Rebekah's eyes on her the whole time.

After putting the fire out Bonnie watched as Rebekah grabbed the bucket and used the ashes to outline the pentagram that she had drawn with the dagger. The scene looked menacing even to Bonnie's eyes. She bent down to where Rebekah had set down the book that held the spell that they would need. The circle of Lucifer was on the cover, a sign that Bonnie should even try and touch what was on the inside. Worse than even that the cover was made up of what Bonnie had at first thought was tan leather but, Rebekah had later revealed that it was skin, vampire skin.

Bonnie swallowed. She knew her Grams would never want her near anything this dark, but she also knew that she would never want her in the position that he so called friends had placed her in. her anger had no ebbed even with the time that had passed since Rebekah had approached her. She knew that she couldn't just leave without someone coming after her, they may not care about her now but once they needed something they would hunt her down and bother her long enough for her to take care of their latest problem. She couldn't live like that anymore. She had to prove that she wasn't just some tool at their disposal and this was how she would do it.

Rebekah stood up, tossing the bucket aside. She looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was almost in just the right place. "Are you ready?" She asked turning to face Bonnie. She knew that for there was no turning back. She would make Klaus suffer one way or another for everything that he had taken from her, her family, her life, Stefan, the list went on. Still she knew that Bonnie wasn't used to this type of thing. She wasn't sure that when it came down to it that Bonnie would follow through.

Bonnie nodded firmly at her. "I'm ready," she said. She lit the torches that surround the salt circle before moving to stand at the center of it.

Rebekah dug through her back until she found a silver chalice. She picked it up, along with her dagger and joined Bonnie in the center of the circle. She handed the chalice to Bonnie, who took her hand shaking slightly. Taking the dagger Rebekah cut into the palm of her hand and held over the cup letting her blood trickle into it before the wound closed. She then gestured toward Bonnie's hand, cutting it in a similar manner when Bonnie held it out for her, before holding it over the cup and letting Bonnie's blood mix with her own inside.

Rebekah let the dagger fall to the ground as she took the cup from Bonnie's hand. "It's time," she said.

Bonnie nodded jerkily, before picking up the book that she had lain at her feet and opening it to the correct page. Taking a deep breath Bonnie scanned the page and then began reading the incantation. As the words left her lips the torches flared. She kept reading not daring to pause because she knew that if she did then she would have to push herself in order to keep going. As the last words left Bonnie's lips the torches brightened one final time before they went out completely.

Bonnie held her breath as Rebekah drank from the cup that held their blood. She gave the cup to Bonnie and Bonnie winced her mouth becoming dry. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to drink down the rest of the cup's contents. She told herself that the hard part was over, for her at least. All the other pain would be suffered on Rebekah's end, for some reason that didn't give her as much comfort as she it had when Rebekah had first explained the spell to her.

Bonnie waited for something anything to happen that would tell them that the spell had worked and that they hadn't searched and traveled and planned for nothing. Just as Bonnie was resigning herself to giving up when Rebekah let out a gut wrenching scream. Bonnie watched with a strange sense of detachment as Rebekah fell to the ground. Blood spilled from the blonde's nose and ears, and Bonnie could hear the sound of bones cracking.

Rebekah began to claw at her skin in an effort to make the pain stop. However, the louder that Rebekah screamed the better Bonnie seemed to feel. Her skin tingled and her body hummed. She looked down at her hands and saw black veins vibrating and singing beneath her skin's surface. Her head lolled and her eyes rolled back with the pleasure of it. She felt almost saddened when it stopped and finally Rebekah's screams died down.

Bonnie looked at where Rebekah lay so shit her just moving up and down rapidly as she breathed heavily. Hesitantly Bonnie knelt down next to Rebekah on the ground. "Its dome," she whispered running a hand over the blonde's hair.

Rebekah nodded and allowed herself to be helped. She looked so vulnerable, covered in blood, dirt and ash, her body still shaking badly.

Bonnie sat down next to her wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. She gently pulled Rebekah forward until their foreheads touched. For some reason Bonnie felt the strange need to comfort her. "I promise what you just felt will be a picnic compared to what we're going to do to them," Bonnie whispered fiercely.

Rebekah turned her head slightly spitting blood onto the ground, before turning back to Bonnie. "Good," she whispered back her voice sounding hoarse and broken. She held Bonnie weakly in return her eyes falling shut. "We'll make them suffer," she said.

Bonnie nodded pulling Rebekah closer. "We'll make them suffer," Bonnie vowed. She looked at that black veins running through her hands even as her hold on Rebekah tightened. She wondered how Rebekah had been before all of this. As a human, without the threat of the supernatural. She imagined that she been something like Bonnie, carefree, in search of approval, craving friendship, love, and maybe even just a little bit of excitement. She doubted that either of them had ever wanted anything like this, this misery, this pain, this neglect. She knew that she had never thought that she would one day end up so desperate to break free and to feel anything, that she would lose so much that she would resort to torturing the people that she had once called friends in order to achieve any time of release. But they had made her into this; she was the consequences of their actions as Rebekah was the consequence for Klaus'. Bonnie felt tears sting her eyes as she mourned the person she had once been and the girl she would never know Rebekah as. "I promise Rebekah," she said, "They'll all suffer."

**:::**

Stefan Salvatore awoke to the smell of smoke. He sat up in bed looking around confused. He looked on in horror as he watched his curtains and carpet become consumed by flames. He got up quickly leaving his room in search of his brother. The fire was worse when he opened the door.

There was place that wasn't being consumed. His first instinct was to try and save something, anything but he knew that his attempts were futile.

He sped to Damon's room and kicked the door in. His brother lay passed out in a drunken stupor on the other side. Stefan sighed, racing over to him and shaking him away. His eyes roamed frantically over the room as the fire spread in side, igniting quickly and crawling up the walls.

"Damon," Stefan shouted, "Get up! We have to get out of here!" Even as Damon finally woke Stefan knew that there was only one way out. Damon's window.

He took Damon by the hand and pulled him to his feet. He thanked whatever higher power was watching over them for Elena being at home and away from what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon asked groggily blinking at his eyes at the fire as if he didn't realize that they were in danger.

"We don't have time for questions," Stefan said, "We have to get to the window. It's the only way out."

Sighing, Damon followed his brother to the window as the heard a foreboding creak coming from the house's foundation. Cursing under his breath Damon followed Stefan as he leapt from the window, both without shirt or shoes falling in a heap onto the ground.

As soon as Stefan hit the ground he felt his skin began to burn. Vervain he realized, the ground was covered with. Vines shot from the earth wrapping themselves around him and holding him to the ground. The harder he fought the tighter they gripped. He turned his head to see Damon suffering in much the same way.

Giving up the fight Stefan stilled and tried to block out the pain. The vines wrapped around his neck squeezing hard, before sprouting thorns that dug into his skin and caused blood to spurt from his throat. He could smell his blood, and the burning of his own flesh. He heard Damon scream out into the night and he let out as scream of his own as the vines tightened around his neck until it snapped. The last thing he saw before he died was the outline of a woman standing in front of his home as it collapsed into itself, consumed by the flames.

**:::**

Klaus watched passively as his mansion burned to the ground. "Child's play," he muttered, "Don't you think?"

He turned to his new hybrids. Rebekah had thought that she had destroyed all of Elena's blood, that he had all of his stores where she could find them. However, he was no amateur and he had been rebuilding his army in her absence. The last of the blood would be lost in the fire but he had more than enough new comrades. He may have missed her but he didn't need her. He wouldn't be alone.

His army was standing behind him now, he had brought them there so they could see their new home but it seemed that someone had beat him to the punch. No matter, he had plenty of resources at his disposal.

"I'll build another," he said, "Bigger and grander." He paused in his declaration when he realized that he was receiving no response. Turning to his new creations he paused he saw the blank, almost dead look on their faces. Klaus frowned. Before he could speak however, he watched as the all simultaneously reached in their own chests. "What the hell?" He growled.

As the last word left his lips the hybrids began to rip their own hearts out of their chests before one by one they fell down dead their blood staining his driveway. Klaus watched as his companions all died before his eyes. He told himself that it didn't matter, that there needn't be anyone else like him. That he still had….but his mind went blank as there was no one else to name he realized, not without lying to himself.

He screamed suddenly as burning itch began beneath the surface of his skin. He began to scratch at his arms, his chest, his legs. Ripping the clothes from his body as he used his nails and his teeth to tears at his skin. The more he scratched the worse the feeling became and yet he couldn't stop. Open wounds seeped blood from where he had ripped off patches of his own skin. He screamed and clawed until finally he could no longer stand it. Reaching up he wrapped his hands around his throat snapping his own neck with a loud crack, grateful for the blackness and silence that followed.

**:::**

Bonnie hummed happily as the power shot through her, images of the suffering that she was causing playing in her mind's eyes, she knew that Rebekah could see them as well, it was apart of the spell. She wondered if she would always be able to feel so much pleasure while causing so much pain. The only pain that gave Bonnie pause was Rebekah's, still torturing the other's didn't hurt her at all.

Rebekah had wanted to begin immediately. As soon as she had cleaned herself up and was able o recover from the spell being cast she had wanted to put their plan into action. Bonnie had known that it was too soon, but she had agreed anyway. Seeing Rebekah trembling on the guest bed, drenched in sweat, blood dripping from her nose and down her face, Bonnie knew that they should have waited.

Bonnie wondered faintly if the spells she had cast had had this effect on Rebekah even with her being a vampire, how they would have effected Bonnie or her Grams had she not placed the consequences on Rebekah's head._ No_, she thought, _I didn't place them on her head she volunteered to take them._ But Bonnie had volunteered to take one consequences that weren't her own once upon a time, that didn't make it right.

"Keep going," Rebekah said her voice barely above a whisper, the images in her head of her brother's suffering fueling her fire even with her own pain, "I can take it. You promised me he would suffer, that you would show no mercy. I want to bleed. I want him to burn."

Bonnie shushed her, before standing and disappearing into the bathroom. Rebekah watched as she returned with a damp cloth using it to wipe the sweat from Rebekah's forehead. She knew that Bonnie was getting pleasure from causing the other's pain, her face had said it all, when casting she looked to be in ecstasy. It was Rebekah's suffering that gave Bonnie pause and Rebekah couldn't help but feel closer to Bonnie because of that. At first she had wanted Klaus to burn for her own suffering, now she wanted him to burn for the both of them. "I mean it," she said, "Keep going."

"You should rest now," Bonnie said causing Rebekah to frown. Bonnie smiled down at her, her green eyes darkening to the point that Rebekah became slightly frightened. "Don't worry Rebekah," she whispered, "This is only the beginning."

_**End Notes: What is the verdict on this one guys? Should I continue? I didn't necessarily like the way that this chapter turned out but it's a rare things that I ever do. Um if this goes on if will be a five shot and probably be over pretty quickly. Anyway I would to hear what you guys think. As always thanks for reading. **_


	2. Part Two: Awakening The Dead

**Title: **And the Devil Will Drag You Under

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Rebekah (mentions of: Matt/Katherine, Jeremy/Meredith, Stefan/Elena. Caroline/Tyler, etc.)

**Summary: **Bonnie Bennett wants revenge but she can't use dark magic without someone suffering the consequences, when she needs a candidate to pay the price for her taking advantage of her powers Rebekah Mikaelson volunteers….

**Warnings:** Violence, Torture, Sexual Content, Homosexual Relationships, Language, etc.

_**Authors Note: So my birthday was last weekend which was why you got no updates. Also I just got a second job so that should keep me pretty busy as well. I am just basically updating as I finish things in no particular order. Many of you wanted this continued so I have done just that. No time to edit but I hope this reaches all of you well. As always thanks for reading and enjoy.**_

**Part Two: Awakening the Dead**

_Burn, burn, burn brightly,_

_Burn, burn, burn white heat,_

_And the day will come, before the lights go out,_

_Who will you turn to?_

_Who will you turn to? _

The Death and Resurrection Show_ – __**Killing Joke**_

Rebekah Mikaelson woke up slowly. The pain that she had suffered the night before was fresh in her mind but Klaus' pain was fresh as well. She could still hear her brother's screams in her head. It wasn't enough. He would learn nothing from mere physical torture. They would need to go bigger, but Rebekah wasn't sure that she could take the pain that would come with it.

"How are you feeling?" Rebekah startled slightly at the sound of Bonnie's voice. She hadn't even noticed that the witch had been laying beside her. She shouldn't have been, the witch had stayed by her bed side trying to numb her pain for hours until Rebekah had finally managed to fall asleep. It should've have surprised Rebekah that Bonnie had stayed vigil throughout the night.

"Fine," Rebekah whispered, "Or I will be." Bonnie frowned. If Rebekah didn't know any better then she would say that the girl was worried for her sake.

"It feels good to me," Bonnie said, "The power. It's seductive, addicting. It makes my whole body hum. I know it's not the same for you. I wish that you could feel what I feel. That all of this could give you pleasure instead of pain, I was indifferent toward you before this but, I don't think that either of us deserve more pain."

Rebekah looked away from the sympathy that she saw in Bonnie's eyes. She didn't want sympathy, the moment Bonnie felt sorry for her was the moment that they stopped being partners and their relationship became unequal. "My brother's pain is my pleasure," Rebekah said. At Bonnie's nod she asked the question that she had been holding back. "What's next?"

Bonnie considered Rebekah for a moment. "It'll be painful for you," she said as she looked at the blonde, "I want to awaken the dead."

"Awaken the dead?" Rebekah asked frowning. What did awakening the dead have to do with what they were trying to accomplish? Was the witch trying to bring her grandmother back? Rebekah could understand the sentiment but she couldn't have Bonnie distracted. She was sure that if the witch had her grandmother back she wouldn't want revenge and her pain would be for nothing. "Bonnie listen," she said, "I understand that you miss your grandmother"

"This isn't about her," Bonnie said shaking her head sadly, "I've come to accept the fact that she is gone. Besides that she wouldn't want me to try, if I brought her back with this type of magic she wouldn't be the same."

Rebekah became confused all over again. "Then why would you want to awaken the dead if not to bring back your grandmother?" Rebekah asked.

Bonnie swallowed before she answered. "One reason," she said her voice surprisingly numb, "To torture the living, or rather, the undead."

Rebekah looked at the expression on Bonnie's face and she wondered how much of the old Bonnie would be left when all of this was over. Rebekah would have worried about herself but she had already lost hope. "Do it," she said, "If it'll make them suffer then do it."

"I need to make sure that you can take it," Bonnie said. She placed her hand over Rebekah's hand. She couldn't look at the blonde with indifference any longer. Without the magic racing through her body she could see Rebekah's suffering more clearly, both the mental and the physical. Bonnie was relieved that she hadn't lost herself completely, that at the very least she found some pain in Rebekah's suffering even if the others she was causing pain meant nothing to her in the state that she was now in.

Rebekah sat up slowly, squeezing Bonnie's hand. "I can take it," she whispered fiercely, "Whatever you need to do then do it."

**:::**

Elena Gilbert sat next to the bed where Stefan's prone form lay. She and Caroline had found him and Damon that morning. With Tyler's help they had gotten both Salvatores to the Gilbert home. There was nothing left of The Boarding House but rumble and ashes. Both Salvatore's were alive but still in recovery. Elena couldn't even wrap her mind around what had happened. She didn't know who could be responsible but The Counsel was the first things that came to mind.

She sighed. She was going to have to call Bonnie. It was the only solution. She kissed Stefan's forehead and then she dug her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Bonnie's number. There was no answer.

Elena sighed. She wondered where Bonnie was. She was usually always there when she was needed. She knew that she wasn't happy with Elena's transformation but she had come to see her so Elena knew that she would put aside her discomfort as she always did in the face of helping her friends and the people that she cared about. If she wasn't answering no then there had to be a good reason.

Elena called again and still there was no answer. It occurred to Elena that perhaps Bonnie wasn't answering because whatever had threatened Stefan and Damon had gotten to her as well. but she couldn't leave Stefan or even Damon for that matter. Besides Bonnie could handle herself and as she had been about to call Bonnie for find the threat anyway she was sure that if it found Bonnie first that it would be take care of either way.

She sent a quick text to Caroline just in case Bonnie would need some assistance. Then, taking Stefan's hand, Elena sat down next to him and waited for him to wait.

**:::**

Matt Donovan looked up as Bonnie Bennett walked into, The Grill. She didn't greet him with her usual smile. She didn't seem to notice him at all. She simply waded through the people milling around until she found a booth in the back. She looked different, harder, her eyes emptier.

He knew that her smile had died with her grandmother, but no matter how much she had suffered or how serious she had become, he could still always see the person that she once was under the surface. Whoever that was seemed to be lost as she sat alone in her booth.

She was even dressed differently, no earth tones of floral prints. She was dressed in all black. A black lace top, black leather jacket, black leggings, and a black pair of pumps that Matt thought would probably suit someone like Katherine or Rebekah better.

He wondered what was going on with her, but he didn't feel like he could approach. He had been so wrapped up in his guilt and in Elena he hadn't really talked to her in a while. In all actually the last time that Matt remembered having an actual conversation with her was the night that she had saved his life during Senior Prank Night. He suddenly felt guilty for another reason altogether.

He was about to approach when he notice that she was biting her lip and playing with an odd necklace on her neck. She kept glancing at the door as if she were waiting for someone to walk through it.

Matt's gaze left Bonnie as Rebekah walked in. she was dressed in a similar fashion to Bonnie's except she was wearing black jeans, a navy top and dark blue pumps. Matt wasn't exactly happy to see her , it was after all her actions that led to Elena becoming what she was just as much as his. She didn't seem to notice him either however, and she walked past him.

Matt looked back at Bonnie and found that she was smiling as Rebekah headed over to her table. Matt frowned at the sight. Of all the people for Bonnie to be waiting for Rebekah would have been his last guess.

He watched as Rebekah climbed into Bonnie's booth sitting far closer to the witch than necessary. Matt decided to wiped down the tables closer to where they sat in hopes of hearing the conversation.

Matt came within hearing range just as Bonnie spoke. "You're looking better," she said.

"Feeling better too," Rebekah replied. Matt glanced over hoping that the two wouldn't notice. However, Bonnie seemed preoccupied with the menu and Rebekah seemed preoccupied with Bonnie. "Are you ready for tonight?"

At Bonnie's nod Matt became suspicious. They were planning something. Of course, why else would Rebekah seek Bonnie out? And if Bonnie was helping Rebekah Matt was willing to guess that there was force involved. Matt stopped what he was doing and pulled out his cell phone not knowing who to call at first but settling on Caroline.

"Well hurry up and order so that you can eat," Rebekah said eyeing her watch, "We'll have to get on the road soon. We can't be late. It isn't every day that someone gets you front row seats to see The Black Keys. You would think that you would be more appreciative."

"Of course I appreciate, love," Bonnie said imitating Rebekah's accent. As Rebekah giggled Matt realized that maybe he had jumped the gun just a little. "I am going to scarf down a burger that I would have otherwise savored slowly for your sake," Bonnie said speaking in her normal voice, "That within itself is proof of my appreciation and also deserves a souvenir t-shirt."

"Expensive cow," Rebekah muttered but she was looking at her indulgently.

Matt's confusion increased. It almost seemed as if they were friends. But then the more that Matt thought about it the more it made sense. Rebekah didn't have any friends and apparently she didn't have her brother anymore either. And Bonnie…well he could freely admit that no one really talked to her anymore unless they wanted something, not even Elena and Caroline. While Matt didn't agree with her new choice in companionship, he couldn't fault Bonnie for seeking out some sort of connection to someone.

Sighing Matt disconnected the call the Caroline before it connected. He would let it go for now but he would definitely be keeping an eye on the situation.

**:::**

A week passed and things had grown quiet. Bonnie knew that they all thought that whatever threat had come had been taken care of and Elena had even assumed that it had been taken care of at Bonnie's hands. How wrong her former best friend was.

It was night. A half moon rested in the sky. It was the perfect night for Bonnie to perform her next spell. She didn't bother going to the forest. Her back yard would be a good a place s any. The barriers that she had placed around her property would prevent anyone from taking notice of what was about to take place.

Bonnie had just finished creating the circle of bones around the pyre that she and Rebekah had built in the center of the back lawn when Rebekah came out of the back door. Bonnie watched as she made her way across the lawn, her feet bare, her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders. She was wearing a short, plain, white linen dress, trimmed in gold, that was customarily warn in certain cultures by human sacrifices. She looked beautiful Bonnie could admit, even if she also looked as if she were walking to her own death.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bonnie asked her.

Rebekah frowned at her. Bonnie was treating her as if she were so fragile as of late. Rebekah chose not to answer her. Instead she walked across the slightly damp grass and took her spot atop the pyre, the wood digging into her skin through the thin material of her dress.

Bonnie shifted slightly in her own black dress. Her skin was already humming, the power already abuzz beneath the surface. She was scared of losing herself but she was more afraid of the pain that she would have to go through if she didn't see this though. This was so much easier than facing the ones that had betrayed her head on.

Bonnie looked down at Rebekah her eyes apologizing for the pain that was about to come. "Remember the fire won't kill you," she whispered, "You'll feel as if you're burning but it won't really be happening.

"Yes I know," Rebekah said her tone empty, "Mind over matter." Bonnie hesitated still and Rebekah glared at her.

Taking a deep breath Bonnie began to recite the incantation. Her voice was deep and hypnotizing. Rebekah watched as the black veins appeared and Bonnie's irises darkening. For a moment she wished that she could feel what Bonnie was feeling, instead of what was to become. But her thoughts were broken by the rattling of the bones in the circle that surrounded them.

Rebekah swallowed hard as she smelled the wood of the pyre beginning to burn. Bonnie's voice rose in volume as the fire raged hire. Rebekah tried to focus on the sound of her voice and not the flames that licked her skin but it was useless. She screamed as she began to burn. The flames were relentless and unceasing. She could feel the searing of her flesh and the pain was dizzying.

As Rebekah cried out she wondered if Bonnie could even hear her or if she was lost in her on pleasure. In her own power. In her own oblivion. But then the pain became too much. Rebekah couldn't even think. She couldn't process anything beyond the smell of smoke, beyond heat, beyond the burning of her tender flesh. She was the sacrifice and she was sure that in spite of what Bonnie had said, she would die.

Then as suddenly as if came it stopped. But even as the flames died out Rebekah could still feel the phantom pains. She opened her eyes slowly expecting to see red and black charred skin and burnt tendrils of blonde hair but there was no evidence of her ordeal. The lingering pain was the only sign of what had happened.

"It's done," Bonnie whispered. She frowned as she looked down at Rebekah's face. The blonder looked broken. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They had both known that for the others to suffer that Rebekah would have to suffer but Bonnie couldn't help but think that for Rebekah the pain wasn't worth the pay out.

"I wish I could feel what you feel," Rebekah whispered. Silently tears ran down her cheeks and Bonnie wiped them away.

It wasn't just the power that Bonnie loved. It was the liberation, the freedom. She had never thought that she could take joy in the suffering of others, but that wasn't what she was doing. She was taking joy in the fact that others were finally suffering in her place. That others were taking on the consequences for her actions and not the other way around. Rebekah felt know such freedom. It was not an emotional paint but rather a physical pain that held her captive and kept her chained. "I wish that you could feel it too," Bonnie said and she was telling the truth.

**:::**

Stefan Salvatore lay in bed, his arms around Elena Gilbert. They had been sharing Elena's room ever since the Boarding House fire and tonight was no different. Both he and his brother had finally healed and the incident was almost behind them.

Stefan sighed contentedly as he pulled Elena closer into his arms. He frowned slightly as he felt the sheets beneath them begin to dampen gradually. His green eyes snapped open as the cooper smell of blood began to feel the air and along with the smell of rotting flesh.

Stefan sat up slowly and flipped back the covers starling Elena awake. The brunette looked up at him groggily but he ignored her as he looked down at the formerly white sheets. "What the fuck?" He muttered as he watched the sheets began to slowly soak through with blood, not stopping as they became saturated in red.

Elena blinked as she sat up her hands gripping Stefan's shoulders as she searched for the source of the blood. She froze when her eyes reached the ground. "Oh my God, Stefan," she gasped.

Stefan followed her guys and felt the bile raise in his throat as he saw the body parts that covered the floor. Arms. Legs. Torsos. Heads. Piles and piles of bodies. His eyes widened as he began to recognize the faces. His victims. The people that he had killed and dismembered.

Stefan swallowed hard. He watched in horror as the body parts began to move and piece themselves back together. They arranged themselves in the manner in which he had always done and he could hear the echo of his own sobs and his hollow apologies. He could tell by the look on Elena's face that she could hear them too.

"Stefan," Elena whispered the fear in her voice evident, "What's happening?"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know," he said, "But we're getting the hell out of here." Stefan moved to get of the bed but found that he was frozen to the spot. "Go," he said once he realized his immobility, "You need to get out of here."

Elena shook her head. "I'm not leaving you," she said. Stefan moved to force and they both found that Elena was trapped as well. It was Stefan's worse nightmare. Elena would be paying for his sins.

Stefan turned his attention back to the bodies which had stilled. Then all at once their eyes opened and they stood. He could still see the scars from where he had ripped them apart as the stood stretching their naked limbs experimentally. He heard Elena scream as his victims began to walk toward the bed.

Their legs slipped on the blood slicked sheets as they attempted to crawl away from the advancing figures. But it was useless and Stefan had never regretted his actions more. His self hatred hit a new high as the people her killed moved forward to torture him and the woman that he loved.

**:::**

Bonnie sat down on the edge of her bed still wearing the black dress that she had adorned for the spell. Images of Stefan and Elena's torture flashed through her head. She looked at where Rebekah sat at the back of the bed using the headboard as support. Rebekah's white dress stood out against the red sheets and coupled with the lightness of Rebekah's hair made for an odd image. She looked like an angel bathed in blood.

"I don't much feel like hearing their screams tonight," Rebekah said softly, "I'm still trying to drown out my own."

Bonnie didn't feel sorry for her because Rebekah didn't want that. But she did respect her, she was much stronger than her outside of appearance let on. Bonnie stood playing with the belladonna on her neck. "Are you in the mood for a little jazz?" Bonnie asked.

Rebekah shook her head. Jazz made her think of the twenties, which made her think of Nik and then of Stefan. "How about something from the sixties," Rebekah suggested, "Nik has always hated the sixties." She hadn't had been able to see the sixties but she had recently become rather interested in the music and the culture.

Bonnie considered the request a moment. Rebekah thought that perhaps the witch didn't have anything from the sixties. She was a jazz addict after all. She doubted Bonnie's taste ranged as far as the psychedelic. But then Bonnie was grinning wildly and she was making her way over to crate full of records.

"Not many seventeen year old girls have records nowadays," Rebekah commented.

"Not many have powers or are apt at the art of torture either," Bonnie said with a shrug. She flipped through her records before moving on to another crate when she couldn't find the one that she w anted.

"I guess you're one of a kind then," Rebekah said. Bonnie looked up at her then her expression odd. Even in her weak state Rebekah was worried about what that expression must mean.

"Not everyone thinks so," Bonnie said finding herself confessing to the blonde once again, "To them I'm just another witch at their disposal." She wasn't a girl to, well, hardly anymore and she hadn't been for a long time.

"That's because they don't really see you," Rebekah said and she felt comfortable in saying so because she felt that she was becoming on the few people that did see Bonnie as she was.

"You do though," Bonnie said looking down again, "I don't know how are why but you do. I mean I didn't even know that I was capable of all of this and you did. I don't even know who I am anymore and yet you can read me without trying. It bothers me."

"Why?" Rebekah asked. Some of her strength had returned and she was able to sit up without the need for support. "I thought given your past relationships that it would please you," she said softly, "It was part of the reason that I decided to pay attention to the subtle details that make you up even before I approached you."

"And the other reason?" Bonnie asked not looking at Rebekah as she did so. She smirked as she finally found the record that she was looking for.

"The other reason would be that I'm used to people not paying attention to the subtle things that make me up and I don't want to be like that with everyone else," Rebekah said.

"The subtle things that make you up," Bonnie said, "You mean the way that you act bratty as a defensive mechanism to hide what you're really thinking? Or the way that you love hard and fast without thought and by the time you figure it out its after you've gotten your heartbroken? Or how loyal you are, like with Klaus? Or how you try and ruin a good thing before it happens, like with Matt? Or the fact that even though your thoughts are systematic, when you act it's all emotion? I could go on."

"Don't," Rebekah said swallowing the lump in her throat. She had been so busy paying attention to Bonnie she hadn't realized that Bonnie was paying attention to her as well.

"You see," Bonnie said as she stood record in hand, "When someone knows you it makes you vulnerable to them. When you're vulnerable to someone there is the potential to get hurt. That's why I don't like it."

Rebekah nodded. She could understand that. People as broken and used as she and Bonnie were could do little to protect themselves because as afraid as they were of being hurt, they are equally afraid of being alone, so they will do anything to prevent it. "The screams are getting worse," Rebekah said changing the subject, "What have you got."

Bonnie's bare feet danced across the carpet toward the record player on her dresser. "This one was my moms," she said, "I've had it for a while, but I haven't played it since I came into my powers. I kind of lost my love for it."

Rebekah didn't understand until she heard the first few chords of the song. She couldn't help the giggle that burst forth. "Yes," she said, "I could see that." The song was, Donovan's, _Season of the Witch_.

Bonnie laughed as well. But still Bonnie began to sway to the music as it drowned out the screams that echoed in her head.

Rebekah watched hypnotized but the subtle movement of Bonnie's hips. The dress moved with her, rising and falling as her arms rose and fell. Her dark curls dancing as well with every twist of her neck and move of her head. Then abruptly Bonnie stopped dancing and Rebekah felt as if she was denied something incredible and tantalizing at the loss of the sight. "What is it?" Rebekah asked more to prompt Bonnie to start dancing again than out of concern, "What's wrong?"

"The music," Bonnie said darkly amused, "They can hear it."

Rebekah didn't register who 'they' were at first as Bonnie had once again begun to dance. Then she remembered the spell and let out a surprised bark of laughter. "Turn it up," she said.

Bonnie did as she was told. Rebekah moved to sit on the side of the bed but didn't try and stand. "Dance with me," Bonnie said holding out her hand, "I feel weird dancing around by myself."

"I'm not strong enough yet," Rebekah muttered. She took Bonnie's hand anyway. Bonnie carefully helped her to her feet but still she stumbled, her fast healing not yet doing anything to stop the lingering ache in her limbs.

"Then I guess that I'll have to hold you up," Bonnie said. She wasn't sure what she was doing but for a few moments the pain had all but left Rebekah's face so she was grateful. She walked around Rebekah and wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind. She pulled her against her, letting the blonde use her as support. Her hands hesitantly found Rebekah hips and she began to guide them so that they moved in time with her own. "Let go," Bonnie whispered, "I've got you."

And so Rebekah did.

**:::**

Damon Salvatore sat at the counter in the Gilbert kitchen drinking from a bottle of Jack Daniel's. Not only was his home gone but he was forced to live under the same roof as Elena and his brother and listen to their incessant love making.

It wasn't until Damon heard a scream that clearly conveyed terror that he realized that it wasn't love making that he had been listening to. Damon sat his bottle down and was about to make his way up through the house, when he heard the sound of footsteps. He turned in time for a him to hear the sound of a gun go and for his stomach to be impaled with a wooden stake.

Damon hissed in pain as the blood spurted out of his abdomen. He pulled the stake out attempting to hide his pains and biting down on his lips to keep from making a sound. As soon as he tossed the stake to the kitchen floor a loud bang sounded signaling another shot. "Fuck," he yelled as this stake went straight through his shoulder.

More blood loss and more pain as he removed the next stake. The burning of his hands and the intense pain cause Damon to realize that the stakes were laced with the Vervain. Then the music came, the sickening psychedelic rhythm. As he listened to the music his first thought was of Bonnie, but he knew that witchy didn't have it in her. Besides he had pissed off plenty of witches in his time. It could be anyone.

Another shot and another stake. This one targeting his right leg making him screams as it brought him to his knees. The wood had splintered and he let out a bitter laugh and then a scream as the small pieces embedded themselves unable to be dug out.

Damon looked up through the dark hair that had fallen into his face, determined to face his attacker. But it wasn't a witch that Damon saw as he looked up, even as the damned music grew louder. Damon felt like a little boy as he looked into the eyes of Giuseppe Salvatore. He looked just as Damon remembered. His form was just as intimidating. His gaze was just as belittling. He only had a moment of shock before his father once again raised the gun in his hand and pulled the trigger.

**:::**

Klaus had settled into a new haunt just outside of town. Whatever had targeted him before was being quiet. He wasn't foolish enough to think that whoever or whatever it was would stop coming. He had been alive for centuries and in those years he had gained many enemies and none of them had stopped coming until they were destroyed.

The days that he had spent after the attack had been some of the loneliness of his existence. There were no hybrid and no family. He had been alone and he had had realized how little he had left. As infatuated as he was with Caroline Forbes, it wasn't as if she had come to check on his wellbeing. He hadn't become delusional enough to think that the girl truly cared for him or ever would.

When it came down to it, Klaus had no one to turn to and that was no one's fault but his own. He didn't even know where his sister was or how he could contact her. He hadn't heard from her and it was she that he wanted to tell about his situation. She who had never left his side in all of this time.

There had only been once that she had come close and that had been for Stefan. He knew that she couldn't truly leave him without having someone else to cling to. She had no one, Klaus knew that. It was only a matter of time before she came back to him. She would have no choice.

Klaus sat down in a large ornate armchair what was in front of his fireplace. The light of the fire was the only light that the room held. Klaus closed his eyes and laid his head back against the chair. Everything that he had worked for and devoted his existence to was now null and void. After everything he had no army, no family, and he was still alone.

Klaus' eyes snapped open at the sudden sound of music. He frowned as he looked around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the lone figure standing in front of the fire place. His eyes widened almost comically, as he realized just who had infiltrated his space. "I killed you," he said his voice on the verge of frantic, "You're dead."

"Death is a very relative concept Niklaus," Mikael said as he pulled a iron poker out of the holder next to the fire place, instead of using it to shift the wood he stuck it into the flames, "As is life or so I'm told."

"It was you then," Klaus said, "That attacked me before." Klaus watched as the flames in the fire place picked up and suddenly the heat in the room seemed to increase tenfold.

"Me?" Mikael said his eyes on the flames, "Oh no it wasn't me." He smiled as the tip of the poker began to glow red. "You have many more enemies than me boy and you seemed to be rather determined to create new ones almost daily," he said. He glanced back at Klaus and watched as he squirmed in his chair, while still attempting not to appear intimidated. "I don't see why," he continued, "You're still weak and alone. So why create enemies you're not strong enough to face, especially when you have no allies to speak of. Foolish is what you are and bull headed."

Klaus was beginning to feel like a child again. But he wouldn't let himself show weakness. Not again. Not ever.

"Another reason that I couldn't possibly be responsible for this or any other display of disdain for you," Mikael said, "Is because as you said before…I am dead."

"Then how are you here?" Klaus asked. He attempted to stand using the arm rest as support but he found that he couldn't move. "What is this?" He hissed.

Mikael ignored him as the music that Klaus had begun to hear grew louder. "I've no idea why you have such hatred for the, sixties, Niklaus," Mikael said, "At the very least you must appreciate the music. Though, this one is more late sixties, so perhaps it can be categorized as seventies."

"Who sent you?"Klaus demanded. He was failing at not showing weakness and his weakness was not coupled with both anger and fear.

Mikael rolled his eyes. "I suggest you focus on the music, boy," he said, "It will be the only pleasant thing you'll have to cling to for some time and it might even take your mind off the pain." Before Klaus could open his mouth to respond Mikael removed the hot poker from the flames and shoved in mercilessly into his stomach. The scream that followed brought a smile to Mikael's face.

**:::**

Bonnie stepped away from Rebekah as the record ended. She moved to restart the record but stopped herself. She turned to Rebekah just as the images of Klaus' torture began to flash before her eyes. "We've done enough I think," she said softly, "We can stop now."

Rebekah didn't understand what she was saying at first but when she realized that Bonnie was refereeing to the torture she whipped her head around her weakened state forgotten. "You're backing out on me," Rebekah said her gazed accusing, "What about what you said. You said before that we were just beginning and now you want to bow out in the second round."

"That's not what I'm saying," Bonnie sighed, "It's not like they haven't paid. It's not like we haven't seen them suffer."  
'What is this really about?" Rebekah demanded.

Bonnie bit her lip. "It was easier to do this when I just saw you as collateral damage," Bonnie said, "But I can't look at you as if you're nothing anymore. All you're getting out of this is pain."

"I told you," Rebekah said, "Seeing my brother suffer is enough and the others are simply icing on the cake."

"You keep saying that and maybe it was enough in the beginning," Bonnie said, "But after what you said tonight. You should be getting more out of this. There isn't a way that could keep doing this with me getting so much and you getting so little."

Rebekah was on the verge of panicking. They couldn't stop now. There hadn't been nearly enough suffering so justify the pain she had been going through. But it wasn't just that, without this plan connecting them then there would be no reason for her to seek Bonnie out, no reason at all for them to spend time together. And if Rebekah didn't have Bonnie then she would go back to being alone. She couldn't go back to being alone.

Rebekah took Bonnie's hands and tried a different tactic. "But you miss it," she whispered, "The power." She let go of Bonnie's hands, running her hands up the witch's arm. "The warmth of the power racing through your veins," she continued, "The heart pounding pleasure." Rebekah placed her hand over Bonnie's heart. "I've seen your face when it happens," she said, "I know what it does to you when you use it. Do you really want to lose that?"

"Stop it," Bonnie said. But Rebekah was right. She would miss it, the feel of the power, the using of the power without suffering the consequences. "Don't try to manipulate me into doing this," Bonnie said, "You're better than that and if I am wrong and you're not then I don't want to keep doing this anyway."

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said quickly, "I know how much you hate that but I don't think we should give up. Not now. I mean look at all we've done. We're giving them back what they gave and they can't stop us. They don't even know that it is. Surely you see the beauty in that."

"Fine," Bonnie said, "Then answer me this. How long can you keep this up? We'll have to go bigger the spells will only get more painful. Do you really think that you could keep doing this with Klaus' suffering being the only payout?"

"I said I could handle it," Rebekah said firmly, "And I meant it." Bonnie still looked hesitant and Rebekah was beginning to realize why. "It's not me that has the problem it's you isn't it?" She had been afraid t hat Bonnie would lose herself completely but really she was still there, worrying more about Rebekah's wellbeing than her need for revenge was something that was very much like her.

"If the shoe were on the other foot," Bonnie said, "Could you knowingly cause me pain to make someone else suffer." Her answer was silence., but Bonnie knew that she was only refusing to answer because her answer would prove Bonnie right. "Exactly," Bonnie said, "So don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"This was the plan from the beginning," Rebekah sighed, "We both knew exactly what were signing up for. I don't understand why all of sudden it's a problem."

Bonnie thought that the problem was rather obvious but Rebekah didn't seem to understand. Or perhaps she was too afraid to read to much into what Bonnie was saying. "I didn't care about you in the beginning, " Bonnie said, "I do now." They were friends of sorts, though neither of them would say so out loud. In all actually Rebekah was the only person that she could still consider to be her friend anymore which while sad, was how Bonnie wanted it in a way. The blonde was too straightforward to hide most of the things that went on in her head and so if she ever decided that being around Bonnie wasn't worth her time anymore then Bonnie would likely be the first to know.

"How do I know that this is you talking and not just what I'm hearing because you're wearing the nightshade?" Rebekah asked. It was a distinct possibility. Not that she thought that Bonnie would use the necklace against her but she had been betrayed to many times and was entirely too paranoid to take anyone's words at face value.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in frustration. "I knew I shouldn't taken this stupid necklace," she muttered as she took it off of her neck and tossed it onto her bed. She then turned back to Rebekah. "I care about you, okay," she said, "Are you happy now you paranoid idiot?"

Rebekah laughed shaking her head. "Oh yes, Bon," she said, "I'm really feeling the love over here." Bonnie huffed and Rebekah laughed again. when her laughter died, her attitude quickly sobered, however. "We can't stop," she said, "Not now. We come to far. We have to see this through until its over."

That was just the thing. Bonnie had no idea when it would be over. When would they consider themselves even with the people around them? When would the suffering be enough? She still enjoyed causing the others pain. She still enjoyed using her powers without having to pay for it. Bonnie couldn't really see an end, not anytime soon anyway. "Alright," she agreed, "But we have to find a way for you to feel something, anything besides the pain, even if we can't take that aspect away. There has to be something that you want, something that will make you happy outside of this."

A thought popped into Rebekah's head, as it had done a lot as of late. Usually it would sneak when Bonnie smiled at her. Or when Bonnie was biting her lip while she was thinking or practicing her magic. Or it would rear its ugly head when she thought about Bonnie taking care of her and helping her through the pain that each spell caused her. Or it would slide in on the rare occasions that Bonnie touched her and Rebekah could feel her power just beneath the surface. Yes, there was something that Rebekah wanted. Something that she thought might ease the pain. Something that she would probably never ask for.

"Well," Bonnie said as she watched the emotions play across Rebekah's face quicker than she thought was possibly, "Obviously there's something. What is it?" Rebekah looked away. "Please tell me it isn't Stefan?" Rebekah shook her head quickly. "Matt then?" Bonnie asked, "I think he's still mad about the whole Elena thing but he might come around if I talk to him. I can always try."

"It isn't Matt," Rebekah said before Bonnie could offer more assistance with that that she didn't want or need. Besides she had burned that bridge along with many others. That was the reason she was detimined to keep her mouth shut. If she gave any inkling of what she really wanted then she would ruin her friendship with Bonnie as well.

"Did you want me to help you find your other brother's then?" Bonnie asked. There was something that she wanted and Bonnie could see it. "Just tell me," she said, "You can tell me anything." she didn't think she could keep going if she couldn't do something to make things better for Rebekah.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Rebekah mumbled. Bonnie would persist and for some reason she found that she couldn't lie to the witch, even if it meant that she would ruin everything by telling the truth. But she couldn't find the words. Taking a deep breath Rebekah leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Bonnie's. When the witch seemed too shocked to respond Rebekah forged ahead. She pressed her lips against Bonnie's more firmly wrapping an arm around her waist.

Bonnie pulled away seconds later her eyes wide. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Rebekah looked away again. At the very least Bonnie didn't have sound angry. "Giving myself something to feel other than pain," Rebekah whispered.

"I…," Bonnie trailed. She wasn't really sure what to say. She hadn't ever really thought about Rebekah in that way, or any girl for that matter. While the kiss hadn't been unpleasant, it had caught her off guard. She hadn't thought that Rebekah had thought of her in that way either but the more she thought about the more she began to see. Rebekah had been subtle but for the past few days Bonnie could sense there may have been something under the surface. But maybe it was because they were both alone. Still she could admit that she missed receiving that kind of affection and attention from someone. But she didn't want to do something like this out of guilt or loneliness. She deserved better and so did Rebekah. "I'll think about it," Bonnie said.

Rebekah looked surprised by her response but she nodded. "Okay," she said, "That's all I'll ask."

**:::**

The next morning Rebekah watched as Bonnie made breakfast. She was wearing the t-shirt that Rebekah had gotten her from the concert that they had attended together the week before. Neither of them had spoken about the kiss and Rebekah was beginning to think that she had overstepped.

In fact Bonnie seemed to be ignoring Rebekah altogether as she sat Bonnie's kitchen counter. Rebekah drummed her fingers against the marble surface but stopped when she heard a knock at the door. Bonnie finally turned away from the stove, the sound also drawing her attention.

"I'll watch it," Rebekah offered, "You go answer the door."

Bonnie nodded and Rebekah stood and took over her post at the stove. Bonnie went to answer the door and was surprised to find Jeremy Gilbert standing on the other side. She hadn't spoken to him in a while and not at all when he wasn't asking for her help, that had to be the reason he was there.

"What do want?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy looked worried but she couldn't bring herself to care. "Something has been coming after Stefan and Damon," he said, "We thought it was gone but it targeted them both last time and Elena too."

"and of course you want me to help," Bonnie said her voice flat.

Jeremy nodded. "I know that this is a lot to ask…," he began. The look on Bonnie's face stopped Jeremy from continuing.

"It's always a lot to ask but that's never stopped any of you before," she said, "I'm sure that the others thought that by sending you and having you mention Elena that I would come running. But I'm tired Jeremy."

"I understand that Bonnie," he tried, "Really I do. But we wouldn't ask for your help if it wasn't important."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No you wouldn't ask if you understood," Bonnie said, "But how about I ask you a question and if you have the right answer then I'll help." Jeremy nodded. Bonnie looked him right in the eye before she spoke, "If the situation were reversed would any of you drop everything to come and help me?"

Jeremy wanted to say yes. He really did, but their actions had proved differently and the point that Bonnie was trying to make was clear. "Look Bonnie," he said, "I know we haven't been the best of friends to you but now is not the time to harp on that."

Bonnie didn't let the rage that wanted to creep in at that statement consume her. Instead she remained calm. "I'll ask you one more question," she said, "And then you can leave." She was met with silence. "If I don't help you then who do any of you really have?" Bonnie asked. Jeremy's face fell. "Think about that next time one of you needs me to save your ass," Bonnie said, "I've decided to start giving as good as I get and as you've given me virtually nothing then as far as I'm concerned that's exactly what I owe you."

It wasn't until Bonnie slammed the door in his face that she realized that she wasn't wearing the nightshade necklace. Still she didn't regret her words. They needed to be heard just as much as she needed to say them.


End file.
